Stone of Eternity
by tombraidergirl
Summary: Crossover and Prequel to Dangerously in Love. Heihachi has evil plans with an artefact called the stone of eternity. So has Kazuya. But someone called Lara Croft has to stop them.
1. What's he up to now?

  
**Author's Note on whole story:**  
This is my second version of Dangerously in Love. Dangerously in Love is a Tekken/Tomb Raider (or Kazuya/Lara) Crossover. The first version can be found in the _Tomb Raider Section_, as it's written from Lara's perspective.  
  
I felt there was so much more to the story that I decided to retell the story from another (Kazuya's) point of view. I am not sure how far I'll be going because later on, both story lines will probably be the same.  
  
If you want an interesting story where you don't know what's going on - especially what Kazuya is up to now - you might want to read the original "Dangerously in Love". After reading the first chapter of this story, you will find that you might have ruined Lara's version for you. There, you have been warned.  
  
A little note on red eyes:  
I might seem a bit inconsistent about this... but Kazuya will not be possessed by the devil every time he has red eyes. I am not sure if I will let him transform, probably not, too much of a mess with ripped shirts and so on ;-) I will mention when the devil is in control, normal red eyes are just to tell you that he might be a little bit aggressive or planning nasty things.  
  
And one last comment:  
Be gentle with me, english is not my native language but I'm trying my best.  
  
**Author's Note on Chapter 1:**  
This is 5 days before Lara's story starts. It's Monday.  
  
**Chapter 1 - What is he up to?**  
  
With a click the door of his father's office jumped open.  
"Now they did not exaggerate when they said this card would open every door for me," the tall Japanese said while sliding the platinum credit card back into the pocket of his pyjamas.  
He quietly slipped into the room and closed the door behind him carefully. Then he unplugged the two cameras that were responsible for monitoring this room. He had randomly unplugged cameras throughout the whole mansion during the day to make it seem like the system was breaking down again. - 'Again' was of course referring to his usual activities of causing trouble, using it to his advantage.  
"Now let's see what you are up to, old bastard." he said and made his way to the desk. It would have been to dark to see clearly in this room for the normal eye but Kazuya's were pretty good, even in the dark. Right now they burned fiery red, a side effect the devil had brought with him.  
His search on the desk was unsuccessful. Heihachi hadn't left any notes that might indicate what he was up to. Kazuya sighed and sat down at Heihachi's computer. He pressed enter to wake the desktop PC. Then he accessed the security system and turned off the alarm that secured the shelf behind the desk, where the safe was. This done he got up and approached the shelf.  
"I bet you haven't changed the code, I bet it's still your birthday." Kazuya said and then entered what he thought was the right combination. He was not at all surprised when the door clicked open.  
Carefully Kazuya had a look at the contents. Some business papers, one related to a deal Heihachi still hadn't finished, of which Kazuya took a mental note, since it could be useful later... and there it was, a map with the layout of the National Museum.  
"Now I wonder what you want with that..." Kazuya said and studied the map closely. It contained not only schematics of the exhibition halls, but also all important ventilation shafts, access tunnels, everything.  
Kazuya frowned. "So there is something in there you want?!"  
He continued searching the safe for other clues but there weren't any. He put everything back as it was and shut the safe door. Then he returned to the computer and restarted the alarm of the safe. He made sure that everything on the desk looked like it had before and then went back to the door. There he plugged in the cameras again and then slid out into the passage quietly closing the door behind.  
On his way through the house he picked another camera he unplugged. Then he went up the stairs and to his rooms. This corner of the house he had pretty much to himself. He had his own dining room, living room with television, a bedroom, a bathroom and a study. He walked up towards his desk and grabbed the notebook. With it he walked over to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He started the computer and waited. When it was finished booting he started a browser and checked the internet for anything related to the museum. His eyes fell on a report that told about an ancient artefact that had recently been added to the museum, "the Stone of Eternity".  
"Stone of Eternity. Now what the hell is up with that?" he said aloud and then started a search for it. It took him some time to find something that was indeed about the stone's background. In the article he had found it was said that the stone was supposed to have hidden powers, that would give the bearer special abilities, that might even help him to take over the world.  
"To take over the world, how silly. Now I am sure the old guy believes in that."  
"You don't understand it. You don't understand anything." a voice within him was suddenly awake. "We need this stone. And it's very important, that he doesn't get it."  
'Why shouldn't he get it? If you so desperately want it... it would be much easier taking it from him.' Kazuya thought.  
"Tomorrow we should go to the museum."  
'Fine, cancel lunch, let's go on a museums tour.'  
Kazuya turned off the computer and placed it on the bedside table. Then he went to bed.  
  



	2. In the Museum

  
**Chapter 2 - In the Museum**  
  
A silver Porsche 911 Cabriolet, sides covered with a red-flames-vinyl, roof down, was racing through the streets of Tokyo. The driver ignored two dark-orange traffic lights and with screeching tires drove into the road where the museum was. He was able to get the last parking space just in front of a blue Mitsubishi.  
The driver of the Mitsubishi rolled down the window. "I was here first." he shouted when the loud music of the Porsche had gone quiet and the driver got out.  
Kazuya looked at him over his sunglasses while slamming the door. "Obviously not." he said.  
"You were going much too fast." the guy complained.  
"Listen it's not my fault that you can't afford a better car... unless you are working for me."  
"You behave like you own this town."  
"Prove me wrong." Kazuya said and then turned away. He didn't even look back to his car when he held up the remote and locked it. The sound was enough to indicate that it was locked. The other driver cursed and then drove on in search of another parking space.  
  
Kazuya stepped into the exhibition hall and looked around. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, after all the new addition to the museum was advertised well.  
»You will be mine, soon.«  
'Don't you expect too much of it? It's just a usual priceless crystal. Vases, paintings, crystals... I can't see this stuff any more.'  
»Kazuya, you are being ignorant. This thing has true power. «  
'Fine, I will be going then, can I pick you up later?'  
»You will do as I say.«  
Kazuya felt the power of the devil taking over, surge through him, and a moment later his eyes were bright red, luckily hidden behind the sunglasses, and he felt that he was no longer in full control.  
'I won't let you do this.'  
»Why must you always be that stubborn? You cannot fight me.«  
'We will see.' Kazuya said and struggled to regain control.  
»Fine, I'll let you have your body back, if you help me getting this stone. You don't really have a choice in this, either you comply, or I will force you.«  
'Fuck off.'  
»I assume that's just what you thought and not your final answer.«  
'Ok, I will see what I can do about getting the stone.'  
»That's the spirit.«  
'I'll talk to that guy Downey. He should remember me from last time. Maybe he can be useful.'  
  
Shortly later Kazuya was in the office of Professor Downey, one of the supervisors of the museum. He had dealt with him before when Heihachi had wanted to buy a priceless vase. And of course Heihachi hadn't done that himself but sent Kazuya instead.  
"Mr. Mishima. What can I do for you this time?" Downey asked.  
"We will see what you can do for me. I am interested in that new artefact you've got, the Crystal of Eternity."  
"That's not for sale."  
"And you are sure that you can't do anything? Not even unofficially? For 2 Million Dollars?"  
Downey paused for a moment to think. Two million Dollars was a lot of money for him. He had been working hard all his life, but being a Professor in Archaeology wasn't the best paid job in town. With this money he could fulfil some of his dreams.  
"I would need a replacement, a perfect replacement."  
Kazuya was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "That can be arranged. I will get it to you in two days. Would you then be able to exchange it for the original?"  
"I think this can be arranged."  
"Good. What I need is a 3D show of the crystal. I am sure you've got that in the museum's computer."  
"Yes, we have. How shall I get that to you?"  
Kazuya grabbed into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a USB Stick. Downey took it from him. Then he sat down at the computer to copy the necessary files.  
"I will also print out schematics for the crystal."  
A few minutes later he handed Kazuya the prints and the USB stick.  
"Thank you." Kazuya said. "I will contact you on where and when we can exchange the stones."  
"I am not always in my office so I might not get the call."  
"E-Mail." Kazuya said. "Oh and by the way. Don't reply. I will use a fake return-path, usually something at AOL since I despise them."  
"How can I contact you?"  
"I am in the telephone book and my real email should be quite obvious. But don't leave any traces on your computer that you've sent me an email. And now I will see where I can get the forgery."  
  
**Author's Note on Chapter 2:**  
The secret of the aol address is lifted, for those of you who've read the original DiL. You didn't think Kazuya had an aol address, did you? Please... He'd have a business address and maybe a private address at whatever the Mishima Zaibatsu has as domain, wouldn't he?   
  



	3. The Forger

  
**Chapter 3 - The Forger**  
  
This was the dodgiest place in the whole of Tokyo. Not a place where many people came voluntarily and definitely not the place to take a few-hundred-thousand-dollar sportscar unless you were a drug dealer.  
If you left your car here you would be lucky to find only the tires missing when you returned. Hundreds of cars disappeared here each month. And those that weren't stolen here were most definitely taken here.  
Kazuya parked his Porsche in front of a club and got out, still wearing his sunglasses. He caught the attention of five guys lurking in the area. Three were dressed in black suits and guarding the site entrance of the club; one of them disappeared inside when they spotted him. Two other guys, probably professional car thieves, were wearing torn jeans and T-Shirt. They were eying the newcomer in his fine suit carefully, but their attention was mainly on the car.  
Kazuya turned towards them. "If I come back and there is so much as a fingerprint on that car, I will find you," he threatened them.  
"Who does he think he is?" one of the guys said.  
"I am the one who kicks your sorry little asses, if you touch my car."  
At this moment the side door of the club opened and the guy who had gone inside reappeared accompanied by a man in a suit that was almost as expensive as Kazuya's.  
"Mishima." he said.  
"Chu." Kazuya replied flatly, not bothering to take off his sunglasses.  
"I know no one else who would be so arrogant to come here alone, with his expensive car, and think he just could walk out again."  
"I don't intend to walk out, when I come back I will find my car right there," he said pointing to the spot where he had parked.  
Chu laughed. "Why are you so certain?"  
"Because that's how it will be. Even those two..." he began, pointing at the two guys lurking in the street, speaking loud enough for them to hear, "are not that stupid to take a car that will be recognized everywhere as mine."  
"This time we will let you walk away freely, but next time you come here..." Chu began leaving the rest to everyone's imagination. "Stay in your half of the city."  
Kazuya shrugged. "And now you probably expect me to thank you that you don't set your gorillas on me? That's a shame; I could have done with some training."  
"So what brings you here?" Chu asked, ignoring Kazuya's arrogance.  
"That's none of your business." he replied.  
Then he tried walking past them through the back door into the club. One of the guys stopped him.  
"Don't touch me." Kazuya said pushing him off. The guy stumbled. "If you ruin my suit it will cost you more than he..." Kazuya nodded into Chu's direction "...will be able to pay you in a year."  
The guy caught himself and was ready to attack Kazuya when Chu raised his voice. "Let him through."  
****"It's hard to find new brain-dead gorillas, isn't it? Especially when my father is looking for some as well. I can understand why you don't want me to break their necks." Then he turned back to the door, finally removed his sunglasses and stepped into the darkness of the club.  
  
He approached a man at the bar. The guy was leaning on his elbows and seemed to be million miles away.  
"I thought I might find you here." Kazuya said loud to get his attention.  
The man clutched his head. "Quiet." he hissed.  
****"I've got a job for you." Kazuya whispered to him.  
"What is it?" the guy asked.  
"Ever heard of the Stone of Eternity?"  
"No."  
"Well that's a shame; I guess I have to find someone else." Kazuya said, turned around and was about to walk away.  
"Wait." the man called nearly losing his voice and then cleared his throat.  
"Have a water for a change." Kazuya commented.  
"You want me to make a forgery?"  
"At least your brain seems to be working."  
"How much?"  
"I'll tell you what I want and then you tell me how much. And then I will either accept it or kill you."  
The guy simply nodded.  
"Can we go elsewhere?" Kazuya said looking around at the guys lurking in the corners.  
The man nodded again, got up, threw some yen onto the counter and motioned Kazuya to follow him. Kazuya returned to his car and got his notebook out of the trunk.  
  
The guy led Kazuya through the backstreets and towards his garage.  
"So what is it you want?" he finally asked.  
Kazuya placed his notebook on the table and started it up. He showed him a 3-D animation of the stone. The guy watched it carefully. "I see." he finally said.  
"I've got some pictures for you, too. But I wanted you to get a 3-D view of the thing." Kazuya said and got out pictures of the crystal. "There is also a sketch of the stone, very detailed telling you the exact measurement."  
"How much time have I got?"  
"48 hours."  
"1.000.000"  
"800.000" Kazuya said.  
"Deal."  
"In 48 hours here. I expect you want it in cash?" Kazuya said shutting down his computer.  
"Certainly."  
"Don't be late." he said and then walked out through the door.  
  
When he returned to his car the two guys were still lurking in the area.  
"Thanks for guarding my car." Kazuya said to them.  
"What?" one of them asked confused.  
"Why do you think we haven't touched it." the other said.  
Kazuya stretched out his hand towards the car and had almost touched it when the ear-piercing alarm went off. He held up his remote and pressed a button to silence the alarm. "Haven't heard that sound before. Have you?" he stated and got into the car, throwing the notebook onto the passengers seat.  
  
Half an hour later Kazuya stepped into the Mishima office building. A young man with a moustache stepped in his way.  
"He has been looking for you."  
Kazuya lowered his head to look over his sunglasses and glared at the man. "So?"  
The man did not reply.  
"Miyoko. Stop bothering me and get out of my way." Kazuya said and walked ahead.  
Miyoko stepped aside to avoid the collision. He was working for Heihachi long enough to know not to annoy Kazuya. He was pretty certain that Heihachi's son had something to do with the disappearance of Miyoko's predecessor.  
  
**Author's Note on Chapter 3:**  
Chu is a character I have stolen from one of the tomb raider comics. In Comic #13 Lara is in Tokyo to steal a statue from Chu. He's a Yakuza boss. I had the idea to introduce him to the story when I recently reread my TR Comics. I though it would be cool to let him meet Lara again. And then I thought it would be even cooler when Kazuya annoyed him. Normally no one messes with a Yakuza boss, but I think Kazuya would. He wouldn't worry about the consequences and after all what could Chu do against him?   
  



	4. A not so perfect Replica

  
**Chapter 4 A (not so perfect) Replica**  
  
The Mishima limo came to a halt at the garage where Kazuya had been two days ago. He was here to collect the crystal. The driver, a man with broad shoulders, opened the door for him. He got outside carrying a briefcase. As soon as he stepped out into the bright daylight he put on his sunglasses.  
"Don't let Chu or any of his men bother you while I am gone. Do whatever is necessary to keep anybody away from the car. Understood?"  
"Yes, Mishima sama."  
"Excellent. I won't be long."  
He walked towards the garage and knocked at the door. The door was opened.  
"Come in. Your item is ready," the man said. "Do you have the money?"  
"If you have a perfect replica, I have the money." Kazuya replied tapping the briefcase.  
The man walked over to his workbench and picked up a bundle. He unwrapped it and presented the content to Kazuya. He took the crystal and inspected it carefully.  
"Not perfect but it will have to do," he said after a moment.  
The other man was not happy with the reaction he got; in his eyes, this forgery was perfect. This was the best thing he had ever done. He had had it ready within 48 hours, but all he got was 'not perfect'. But then he remembered that he would get a lot of money for it. This cheered him up, at least a bit.  
Kazuya wrapped the cloth around the stone again and placed the briefcase on the table. He opened it.  
"800.000 Yen, as promised."  
The other man looked inside the briefcase. His eyes filled with joy. He quickly took the bundles out and stored them away. When he was finished Kazuya placed the wrapped stone inside the empty briefcase and closed it again.  
"I see you are leaving town for a while." Kazuya said gesturing to the packed bags in one corner.  
The man looked at him shocked, expecting the worst. Did he think he was fleeing from him, because he had sold him a bad forgery?  
"It's Chu..." the man stammered. "I am having a bit of trouble with him lately. And now that I've got some money..."  
"Well good luck." Kazuya interrupted him. He turned around and walked out through the door.  
  
When he returned to the car he ran into two of Chu's men.  
"Didn't he tell you to stay out of our half of the town?" the biggest of them addressed Kazuya.  
He ignored him but instead walked to the car.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you."  
"Tell Chu to fuck off." Kazuya replied and got into the car.  
"Back to the office, Sir?" the driver asked.  
"No. We have to go to the museum first." Kazuya replied. He wanted to drop off the replica right away, the sooner he got it to the museum, the sooner he could get the real stone.  
  
**Author's Note on Chapter 4:**  
2 days before Lara's story starts. It's Thursday.   
  



	5. Unexpected Changes

  
**Chapter 5 - Unexpected Changes**  
  
Kazuya arrived at the museum at 8:15. He had dropped in the fake during his lunch break the previous day. Downey had promised him to exchange the stone in the evening and hand it over to him in the morning.  
He made his way to Downey's office and knocked at the door.  
"Come in," he heard Downey's voice.  
The man looked up from his desk when Kazuya entered. He had dark circles under his eyes.  
"Good morning." Kazuya said.  
"It's not good, I'm afraid." Downey replied.  
Kazuya immediately understood that something had gone wrong.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I fear the stone was stolen."  
"What do you mean, 'the stone was stolen'?" Kazuya said angry.  
"Your father sent his guys here and they have taken it."  
Kazuya sighed. "Well in that case... Just replace it. It shouldn't be a problem to take the real stone from him when the time is right."  
"That's exactly where the problem lies. They have taken the copy." Downey continued.  
"What?" Kazuya asked disbelieving. "I don't believe it, how can they be so stupid."  
"It's a very good fake you got from that guy."  
"No, it's not..." Kazuya said unnerved. "And what do you suggest now?"  
"I cannot give you the stone without raising suspicion, we need a replacement."  
"You had your replacement… We won't find another forger before the next full moon!"  
Downey shook his head in despair.  
"We have to get the fake back from Heihachi." Kazuya continued. "But I cannot do it; he will suspect me right away. We need someone to blame."  
Downey was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Then he suddenly spoke again, "I think I know someone who is perfect for this job."  
"I doubt this someone exists. No one can set foot into the mansion and get out, with a stolen stone, in one piece."  
"She can. She has done this before." Downey said.  
"She?" Kazuya said suddenly sounding very interested.  
"She is an archaeologist, an adventurer," Downey went on, "A mixture between James Bond and Indiana Jones. She moves like a cat... Her name is Lara Croft."  
"Lara Croft?" Kazuya repeated.  
"She might be waiting for a job like this. She will be delighted if I tell her, she can save the world..."  
"Save the world? We are not talking about protests against whale hunting here."  
"No, that's not her field of expertise. - The whale hunters should consider themselves lucky." Downey commented.  
"It seems we have no choice. Contact her! I have to go back to work now. I will call you later."  
"Ok, I will call her and ask her if she wants to take the job."  
  
Kazuya had just entered his office when there came a knock at the door. "Come in," he said.  
"Good morning, Mr. Mishima." said a young Japanese woman while entering. She seemed to be nervous. She had started working for the Mishima Zaibatsu two months ago. When she applied for the job, she didn't know that she would be working for the bosses' son. She thought she would be one of thousand employees, nothing special, but then she found out she had to work with the second most powerful man in town. When she had first met her boss she was so nervous, she could hardly speak. And even though he was really nice to her and treated her with respect, she was still a bit uncomfortable around him. And she still felt uncomfortable with the job, she felt she had started in a too high position.  
  
"Good morning, Natsumi." he replied while starting up his computer. "What have you got for me?"  
"It seems someone has filed a complaint against you," she said shyly, ready to expect the worst.  
He sighed. "So what is it?"  
"Driving too fast, stealing a parking space." Natsumi said worried, reading the file she had in her hands.  
"Does he have any witnesses?" Kazuya asked calmly, almost sounding arrogant. He typed in his password to set into the computer system.  
"Doesn't seem that way." Natsumi replied. "They are asking for your statement."  
He looked up at her. "We've got a preprint for that case. Just fill in the correct dates and print it out; I will sign it later."  
Natsumi had a surprised look on her face. Kazuya had to grin. "Happened before, unofficially I am an irresponsible driver."  
The girl smiled. At moments like these, she was very glad that she had gotten this job within the Zaibatsu. Kazuya was the only one giving her orders and although he had a reputation of being very tough, she got along with him well and he never took anything out on her.  
"I will have it ready in half an hour," she said to him.  
"No need to hurry, as long as they have it on their desk tomorrow morning."  
The girl bowed and left Kazuya's office.  
Kazuya checked his mail and his to-do-list for today. He would be here for a very long time today. However, right now he was not in the mood to get started. He walked over to the fridge and took out a can of coke. With it he walked back to his desk. He sat down, leaned back in his chair and put his feet onto the desk. What more could go wrong today? Today he had his first fight in the Martial Arts Tournament. He had to admit, he didn't even know who his opponent was, yet.  
'Considering my luck today it's that bear,' he thought.  
He stretched out his hand to try and grab the mouse. When he'd been successful he sat up straight and looked up the tournament timetable in the computer.  
"Armor King" he read and put his feet back up on the table, leaning back again. "Maybe this day isn't going to be that bad after all."  
  
**Author's Note on Chapter 5:**  
1 day before Lara's story starts. It's Friday.   
  



	6. Friday Night is Party Time

  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
When Kazuya arrived at the club at 11.15 pm all the parking spaces were gone. For a few minutes he circled around the club and then he drove back to the entrance. There he noticed that he wasn't the only one who hadn't found a normal parking space. A dark, huge limo had been parked on the plaza in front of the club where parking was prohibited. Kazuya did not hesitate and parked his Porsche right next to it.  
One of the guards noticed it and came up to him. "You can't park your car there," he said.  
"As you see I can." Kazuya replied.  
"But..."  
The other guard approached. "It's alright," he said to his colleague, "he can."  
Kazuya left them standing and walked towards the queue at the entrance. He didn't bother to queue up, but instead went right to the beginning. The guy there noticed him and let him through right away.  
  
The club, although huge on the inside, was packed and the music was playing loud. It seemed almost impossible to find someone in here, but since they came here often, Kazuya knew where he might find his brother Lee.  
And right where he expected him he found him, sitting at a table with Nina, drinking a Martini.  
"Hey Chaolan; Nina." he greeted them.  
They both said their hellos.  
"How was your fight?" Lee then asked.  
"What fight?"  
"Armour King."  
"Oh that. The usual... So what are we having?" he then asked eying their drinks.  
"Martini." Lee said.  
"Caipirina." Nina said.  
Right at that moment a waitress arrived at their table.  
"I have not decided yet. You know what, bring me a Malibu-Orange." Kazuya said to her.  
"And another Martini." Lee said.  
Nina had her glass still half-full, so she just shook her head.  
"I thought you are here with the car!" Lee said to his brother.  
"Black limo! That's my lift home."  
"You should thank me; I was so considerate and asked the driver to bring us here."  
"I will. I'll pay for your drinks. I'm a nice person today. I'll even pay for Nina's drinks."  
"Oh thank you. In that case..." Nina began and downed her glass. "...I will get another one." she said and got up to walk towards the bar.  
  
She had just left them when an American girl, hair dyed blonde, shoulder length, forced her way though the crowd towards them.  
"Kazuya!" she called.  
"Oh no, it's her," he said to Lee.  
"Yes, your little girlfriend." Lee said laughing.  
"Shut up. Tell me how I can get rid of her?" Kazuya said to his brother.  
"Wait a moment, you've taken her from Paul and now you want to get rid of her again."  
"She was crap."  
"You are very charming; I thought you were nice today."  
"That was the nice version."  
She arrived at their table. "Hey Kazuya; you promised me you'd call." she complained.  
"Well, I lied, Mandy," he replied.  
"MELANIE! My name is Melanie! How can you be so mean, after all that has happened?" she asked shocked.  
"Natural talent."  
"Does this all mean nothing to you?"  
"Now don't tell me I am the first one who didn't call you afterwards!"  
"My friends were right when they warned me about you." she said angrily and then stormed away crying.  
"Bitch." Kazuya muttered.  
"You are such an asshole." Lee said.  
"Thank you."  
"And you are proud of it..."  
  
Nina returned with a new drink in her hand. "What was that all about?" she asked pointing after the girl.  
"She has been dumped." Lee commented.  
"Three days ago, when I didn't call her." Kazuya said annoyed.  
"Not everybody gets your little hints." Nina said to him.  
"Be careful not to be one of them." Kazuya replied in a threatening voice.  
"Being nice didn't last very long." Nina commented but then avoided Kazuya's gaze.  
"So how was work today?" Lee changed the subject.  
"Are you really interested in that?" Kazuya asked him disbelieving. "Did you even show up?"  
"Of course I was there." Lee defended himself.  
"Right after lunch… and you left at 4, correct?"  
"That's not fair." Lee complained.  
"That's indeed not fair. You weren't the one who had to fight tonight..."   
"Speaking of fighting…There's your future opponent," Lee said gesturing towards the bar, "He's heading towards us."  
Kazuya looked around to see Paul Phoenix making his way through the mass of people. "He has won? I hoped I would meet the lovely Anna Williams next."  
Nina growled.  
"Now there is a choice. A girl who wants to get back at you, because you slept with her, and a guy who wants to get back at you because you slept with his girl. I think you have a serious problem."  
"Shut up or you will have a serious problem. At least Anna was worth it."  
Nina slammed her glass onto the table. "I'll come back when you have finished with this crap." she said and left the table just when Paul Phoenix arrived.  
  
"Mishima, stay away from my girl." he almost yelled.  
"Don't worry. I will. I am not interested in her any more." Kazuya replied calmly.  
"I hope you aren't. I heard I'd be fighting Armour King next?"  
"You wish." Kazuya growled and got up. "I am afraid to tell you that you will meet me in the next round. But of course you did know that, it's not a big surprise. I on the other hand expected to see Miss Williams."  
Paul growled in return. "I will show you on Wednesday why I am in the next round."  
"You have probably paid her to forfeit. That won't work with me. You have to come up with something better."  
"Don't worry, I have something better for you, just wait and see." "I am going to kick your ass."  
Lee, who had developed a sense for hostility from his brother, stepped between the two. "Can you two finish that on Wednesday?"  
Paul shrugged and then walked away. Kazuya was looking after him his eyes narrowed.  
"Calm down, Kaz." Lee said to him.  
Kazuya looked at Lee and then turned back to the table grabbing his drink. They were silent for a while.  
  
"Lee, I am frustrated." Kazuya suddenly said and slammed his glass onto the table. "All the girls I have dated in the last month... they were all disappointing to say the least."  
"You should try to find a girl for more that one night."  
"You don't get it; they are not worth a second night."  
"You know what your problem is? You don't feel anything for them, so they are basically all the same to you."  
"Want sexual advice? Ask Chaolan." Kazuya said ironically.  
"Try a European girl, I am very satisfied..." Lee said grinning to Nina who returned from the bar.  
"So you are saying I should give Anna a second try?" Kazuya asked, not sounding very convinced.  
"Kazuya Mishima, you are trying my patience." Nina replied to his comment.  
"Sorry, no more Anna today." Kazuya said. "Want to offer yourself, Nina?"  
Nina gave him a slap in the face. He grabbed her wrist. "I thought you might like it the hard way. That's fine with me."  
"Let go." Nina freed herself and walked away.  
"Stop hitting on my girl." Lee said.  
"Or?" he threatened Lee. Then he got up and walked, with his empty glass, towards the bar. On the way he passed Nina, who looked at him angry and then returned to Lee.  
Twenty minutes later Kazuya returned. "I'll be gone." he said to Lee.  
"What?" Lee asked. "I don't want to go home yet. Send the limo back when you are home."  
"I'm not going home, and I didn't intend to take the limo. I will see you tomorrow."  
"You can't drive. Take it from me. I have crashed a car... You know how angry he was."  
"I am fine, I can drive. And besides that's not HIS problem." Kazuya said. "See you tomorrow."  
"Kazuya!" Lee called after him. He got up and ran after his brother. "I said you cannot drive. You had too much to drink."  
"Mind your own business, Chaolan." Kazuya said and left him standing. He walked back to the bar where he picked up a young Japanese girl. Lee returned to the table. He shook his head.  
"Tell me that's not true," he said to Nina.  
"Stop complaining. It's not Anna. And she seems to be old enough."  
"But he can't drive."  
"He's old enough as well. I don't understand why you even care what he does."  
"He's my brother."

Paul found his girlfriend Melanie sitting at a quiet table in a far-off corner of the club. Her back was turned towards the crowd and her head was sunken. A friend was sitting there with her holding her hand for comfort. She whispered to her when she saw Paul approaching. Melanie rubbed her eyes but it was no use, Paul could see that she'd been crying.  
"What's the matter?" he asked seriously.  
"Paul..." Melanie said sobbing. "I am sorry."  
She had barely finished the sentence when she started to cry again. Paul sat down on the other side of her.  
"You are sorry what?"  
"It was a mistake..." she sobbed again, "I thought he loved me..."  
"Who's he?" Paul asked, although he was certain he already knew the awful truth. There was only one 'he' who would dare getting close to his girl. Melanie didn't answer at first. Instead, she was crying again. Her friend laid her arm around her. Paul just looked at her with an angry expression and repeated his question.  
"Who - is - he?"  
"Kazuya Mishima." Melanie said.  
Paul slammed his fist onto the table. "YOU DID?!!?" he yelled angrily.  
The people around them started staring at them. "Mind your own business." Paul bellowed.  
"Why?" he then asked Melanie. "What didn't I give you that you go around, screwing the biggest motherfucker in town? He's got a different girl every night. Don't tell me you thought you were something special... more that a one-night-stand."  
Every word he said caused Melanie to cry more.  
"Leave her alone." her friend said to him.  
"Don't worry. I will. She can go running to him for comfort..." Paul growled and walked away.  
  
Paul returned to the table where he had met Lee and Kazuya earlier on. When he arrived, Lee and Nina were alone. There was no sign of Kazuya.  
"Where is your fucking brother?" Paul growled at Lee.  
"Search me; I am not hiding him from you. He has left."  
"Tell him I'll kick his ass next time I see him."  
Lee rolled his eyes. "He knows, you tell him at least once a week."  
"Don't be smart with me, Lee Chaolan." Paul said annoyed.  
Lee's attitude changed from joking to serious. "Listen. Whatever problem you have with Kazuya, leave me out of it, ok? I am not his secretary or anything. That's just between you and him. I will not make you any appointments to get your ass kicked."  
"Say goodbye to him, he might not walk out of the arena on Wednesday." Paul growled and walked away.

Lee had returned around 3.30 last night. Around six, he woke up and felt thirsty. He didn't have anything to drink in his room left so he walked down towards the kitchen. In the entrance hall he almost bumped into Kazuya who had just come home. Lee looked at his watch.  
"Wow, you are early. Normally you get up around now."  
"Shut up."  
"Judging from your mood she was 'crap' as well?!"  
"Better than the last." he paused for a moment and then added, "That means nothing."  
"Oh yeah, right... before I forget. Paul found out, he wants to do the usual stuff."  
"Excellent. At least the fight is going to be interesting."  
"So what's was the girl's name?"  
"Ri-Something."  
"Ri-Something?" Lee asked shaking his head in disbelief. "You cannot remember her name?"  
"Name... Who cares?"  
"But you do know where she lives?" Lee asked joking.  
"That's where I'm coming from right now."  
"So where does she live?"  
"Tokyo."  
"Really?" Lee asked annoyed.  
"What?"  
"Can you tell me more?"  
"No. I'm not sober."  
"You have no clue where you just came from?"  
"Garage." Kazuya replied pointing in the direction of the garage.  
"Goodnight, Kazuya. I will speak to you later, when you start making sense." Lee then said and continued on his way to the kitchen.  
  
**Author's Note on Chapter 6:**  
1/0 day before Lara's story starts. It's Friday/Saturday.


End file.
